Seeker
by Snowwhisker
Summary: A long time from now, the clans merge under one name, Seekingclan. The Seekers all have special powers. Mountainpaw, an apprentice to the Windseeker, investigates the mysterious rebel cats... are they good... or evil?
1. Allegiances and Prologue

Long, LONG after Firestar, the clans have merged together to create Seekingclan under a new pact. There are four sectors: Wind, Thunder, River, and Shadow. Wind sector is mostly fighters, they are in charge of patrolling the territory. River Sector mainly watches after the kits. Thunder sector does the hunting. Shadow Sector are herb-holders, very similar to medicine cats of the old days. In addition, each sector has a Seeker with supernatural and mystical powers. There is also a rebel movement among the clan... are they good... or evil?

Seekingclan

WIND-

Seeker: Hopeheart- dark calico she-cat

Warriors:

Floodcloud- silver tom

Dawntail-bright speckled tom

Gorgeclaw-tabby tom

APPRENTICE -Horsepaw-ivory she-cat

Junipercloud- pale brown she-cat

Gravelpelt- gray and black tom

APPRENTICE - Wolfpaw- gray tom

Queens:

Darkface- Light she-cat with darker features

Thicketclaw- Tabby she-cat

RIVER-

Seeker: Fogpelt- silvery tom with blue tints

Kit-watchers (Warriors):

Clovertail- tawny colored she-cat with green eyes

Glidingtears- dark tom

Redfur- red tom

APPRENTICE - Sootpaw-light gray she-cat

Fleetingfoot- swift young tabby tom

Leafwhisker- tawny she-cat with brown spots

Scorchedfur- a very dark brown she-cat

Queens: Acornclaw- white she-cat, hazelnut eyes

Tawnyflower- tortoiseshell she-cat

Listeningheart- Bright she-cat

THUNDER-

Seeker: Batwing- black she-cat

Hunters (warriors):

Sleetstorm- white tom with darker flecks

APPRENTICE - Fangpaw- tiny ginger tom

Strongleg- dark ginger she-cat

Birdfeather- golden tabby tom

Ratwhisker- black tom, Batwing's brother

Grassclaw- tabby she-cat

APPRENTICE - Patchpaw- she-cat with all color splotches on her

Queens: Brightfrost- light she-cat with tan spots

SHADOW-

Seeker: Sunfeather- orange she-cat

Herb-holders (Warriors):

Diamondbelly – diamond-patterned tortoiseshell she-cat

Blueflower- young gray she-cat

APPRENTICE - Swallowpaw- dark tabby tom

Reedpool- tall light brown tom

Darkstream- black she-cat

APPRENTICE - Tigerpaw- orange she-cat with black stripes

Swirlpelt - light tabby tom

Queens: Mudstorm - brown she-cat with black underbelly

_**PROLOGUE**_

The night was dark. In the center of a forest gathered four cats. The first one was a dark calico she-cat with turquoise eyes.

"Good evening, my friends. There has been a long time since I saw you all. I trust that Forestclan is strong? What do each of you have to say for the Forestclan sectors? For my sector of Wind is fine and well. Apprentices are becoming… warriors. And I have selected a new kit as the next WindSeeker."

A gray tom with a blue tint answered next.

"That is good, Hopeheart. The sector of River stands strong as well. Are we not keeping our pact?"

"Yes, you have, and you are good. I trust it is so… That the Thunder Sector has not lagged behind…"

Before Hopeheart could continue with her sentence she was cut off by a black she-cat.

"We keep our pact just as any other. We hunt. We caught much this season, do not forget."

"Yes very well," Hopheart finished spitefully. Ayoung ginger she-cat from the back stepped forward, seeing her opportunity to talk.

"And Shadow too does not neglect its duties."

"What duties?" jeered the gray tom. The ginger she-cat's ears flickered before her face transformed into a snarl. She leapt forward. Before she could pounce upon him, his eyes glowed, and with a bristling of his hair, the she-cat attacker paused. She could barely breath. She tried to use something, anything, to fight him, but she had only recently been made ShadowSeeker, and was lost when it came to the Seeker's abilities and responsibilities.

"Fogpelt! What on earth do you think you're doing to her?" It was Hopeheart who spoke. She stared at Fogpelt before he released what felt like a wave above the ginger she-cat, whose name was Sunfeather. She paused to stare at Fogpelt before finally saying.

"We are herb-holders! We provide medicine for _your_ kits!" Her eyes glowed, too, piercing the darkness. A shadow came over Fogpelt, though not half as hostilely.

Fogpelt could not see. When the black mist cleared away, he just bit his tongue as he looked at Sunfeather with anger, yet could not do anything to stop her.

"Come now, enough of this. Alas, we must go back to the sectors. Please, let us wrap it up, already." The black she-cat from Thunder was named Batwing, and she was getting tired of such fights between sectors.

Hopeheart sighed, "Alright, Batwing, just one more thing. There is an untrustworthy group rising among the sectors. They follow forbidden ways. They are dangerous, so take caution. Floodclaw was…. among….. them…"

Hopeheart choked up, her tears trickling down in horror. Floodclaw was her mate from long ago and it was clear that there was a certain amount of pain in her. She looked down at her feet. Sunfeather asked quietly,

"Who among the Wind kits is chosen? For the position of seeker?"

"His name is Mountainkit. And he shall be the next WindSeeker." The four cats all nodded their heads, and brought them down lowly. Then, they separated, once more.

* * *

I didn't list any of the elders... I know. I might have cats who aren't in the Allegiances later, I didn't have enough time to make them thourough. 

I REWROTE IT, BECAUSE I DIDN"T LIKE IT TOO MUCH... NOW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK... AND YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE CONFUSED BY THE WAY...

Please... pretty please review... :-(


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER I - plight from River Sector

Moutainkit woke up in a rush of excitement. HE was going to be Mountainpaw by the end of the day, and even better, Hopeheart's apprentice, he was sure.

"Mother, wake up! Thicketclaw!" Thicketclaw shook awake and looked at her child lethargically.

"I'm up, already. Wha- yawn- is it?"

"Today's the day! I'm going to be Seeker apprentice!" Thicketclaw's head fell back down.

"You don't know that for sure." Mountainkit looked down at his paws. His sisters were already apprentices for a while. He was a whole 10 months old, and had only left River once to visit them. And until he was officially an apprentice, he had to stay there. His mother continued,

"Besides, you said that half a moon ago, and three moons before that also." Mountainkit felt disappointment chill him again. It was true that this was not the first time that he had thought so. His mother also thought it could have been today, but would not get his hopes up. He sighed and his mother went back to sleep. He didn't care.

He was the oldest kit and some of the River cats let him have free roam, like Acornclaw and Redfur. So he simply wandered around the territory.

The best spot by far was the listening tree. He could sit there and here everything that the sector was saying. It was good fun.

He lay down flatly on one branch and listened to those below. No one was up yet, except for Leafwhisker, who was creeping around. Leafwhisker frightened him. She frightened everyone, almost. She could be just so… so… strange and… bizarre. He wondered where she was off to. If it were anyone else, he would have follow her, but not Leafwhisker.

When the sun came up he knew that there wasn't anyone coming, and was right about to come down when Fogpelt and Scorchedfur came out of nowhere. They always provided him with the best, _secret_ news. So he stayed above them, quietly eavesdropping.

They were whispering; this was an even more important conversation. He wanted to get closer. So he extended his forepaw to one limp branch and began to slide down to the closest position without being seen.

"Any word?"

"You mean about the troublesome cats of that group? Not yet. All nonsense if you ask me."

"So you think Hopeheart would lie—"

"Nope, I just think it doesn't all add up. Where on Forest did these cats come from? Can't see why their doing all of these things. Did you here what they did at the Island?"

"Yeah, and what about when…" They couldn't continue because there was a shattering Thud!. Mountainkit fell down right in front of them. They did NOT look pleased.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mountainkit felt his ears droop while he and his Mother left River sector. He knew that he might never come back.

After the incident with the mysterious conversation, it was decided that his mother and him would return to Wind. However, Hopeheart said that she still didn't want him to become an apprentice, yet, and he was stuck in Wind as the only kit.

"It'll be okay. You'll be an apprentice soon, maybe in another half a moon," his mother purred, "You'll see."

"No, I won't. They all treat me like a one moon kit. I'm tired of this and want to be just left alone." He replied curtly. His mother ignored his response. She secretly had not yet given up on his becoming an apprentice, not even for a moment, and held up spirits, even though he remained a kit for another five moons.


End file.
